


A Bunny Tale

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan, First Time, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: An Easter Special.  Harry is an Anthropolagos, a species whose members look like humans with rabbit ears and tails.   With the sex drives of rabbits, they are highly desired among wizards for certain purposes.   Severus Snape purchases Harry, an unusual coney both for his black fur and his refusal to have sex.





	1. Chapter 1: The Kit in the Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and never will.

 

Severus strode quickly through Knockturn Ally, his eyes scanning the shop signs. He had not yet met his newest customer and was curious to know why he desired a powerful contraceptive. The store front was an inconspicuous wooden door, tucked between a necromancer and a self-proclaimed curse lifter. Above the door, a sprawling, difficult to read script marked the name of the shop: Lagomorpha. 

 

He pushed open the door and stepped into a long, narrow hallway lined with rows of cages. Excitement ran through the occupants of the cages and the female in the one closest to him immediately stuck her massive breasts through the bars. 

 

“Pick me, Master!” The other females immediately began to call for his attention, sticking their body parts out of the bars in an attempt to catch his eye.

 

Severus examined the one nearest to him. Like the others, she looked like a human female with long white hair. He would’ve been surprised to see her in a cage if it hadn’t been for the two prominent long, white rabbit ears with pink centres that stuck straight up from the top of her head. Her body was entirely free of hair or fur except for a small rabbit tail perched above the crease between her buttocks. 

 

He had never seen an Anthropolagos before although he’d heard of their existence from Lucius. They were a recently created species which had become very popular to keep as house slaves due to their relatively high intelligence level, and the fact that they were extremely sexual creatures that eagerly served whomever purchased them. Coneys were also relatively inexpensive because they were often bought by horny young males, used, and then discarded once their owners grew bored of them or married. Severus ignored them as he strode quickly down the hallway to the back of the shop. He could use a house servant, but not one as distracting as a coney. They were known for their tendencies to badger their owners for sex if their needs weren’t met and he was busy enough with preparing lessons for the next school year and the personal orders he sometimes filled.

 

A well-tanned, dark haired wizard glanced up from the desk crammed against the wall near the back of the shop. “May I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for a Mr. Oryctolagus,” answered Severus, although he knew he had found him. “I brewed a potion for him.” He removed the package from his robes.

 

“Ah, thank you.” His wide grin split his wrinkled face and he stepped over to collect the potion. “Several of my customers have requested this. I warn everyone never to let a buck near a doe unless they want kits, but they don’t believe me. I swear they can become pregnant just by being in the same room with the bucks. I have your money in the back.” 

 

He motioned for Severus to follow him and then opened a door beside the desk, leading Severus into a large room that was crammed full of boxes. To the right of the door rested a large cage in which two male coneys resided. One male’s head bobbed up and down in the other’s lap and Severus stared at them in surprise.

 

“They’re always doing that,” complained Oryctolagus. 

 

The male who was sucking the other off lifted his head, and glanced at Severus. He licked his lips and winked, clearly suggesting that he was eager to do the same for him. Severus quickly turned to face the other direction and noticed a kit chained to the wall, his face turned towards the floor. Unlike the other coneys, this one had black hair and fur. He was dirty, his gaunt form dressed in a stained and torn tunic. 

 

Oryctolagus noticed his gaze. “That runt’s a waste of space. No one wants black furred coneys and he won’t have sex.”

 

“He won’t have sex?” echoed Severus in surprise.

 

“Yeah, can you believe it? These buggers are normally hornier than hell but this one ignores all my customers. Worthless piece of shite.” He kicked the kit in the back.

 

The kit moved to sit as far away from the shop-keeper as the chain attached to the manacles around his wrists would allow. He glanced at Severus as he adjusted himself, his striking green eyes contrasting sharply with the sullen expression on his injured face. One eye was almost swollen shut from the bruise underneath it and a jagged cut crossed his forehead towards the other. 

 

“I plan on selling him to a pimp once his injuries heal,” explained Oryctolagus. 

 

“I have some potions that will aid in his recovery,” offered Severus. “How recently was he injured?”

 

“About three days ago. I had him in the cage with the other bucks and he fought with them. Beat ‘em up pretty badly too. I lost my temper and roughed him up after that.”

 

Severus glanced incredulously from the scrawny kit before him to the more solidly built males in the cage behind him. “He injured them?”

 

“Yeah, don’t look like much, but he’s got a lot of fight in him. I used all of my healing potions cleaning them up.” He held out a small bag of galleons. “Thank you for the potion. I’ll probably be asking you for more of it in the near future.”

 

“I’ll take the kit.” The words were out of his mouth before he realised what he had said. 

 

Oryctolagus’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

 

Severus stared at the kit who had returned his bright eyes to the floor. If the kit proved too stubborn to be useful, he could clean him up and sell him to the pimp himself. If not, he would have a house servant to aid him in the household chores which would leave him more time to brew. Severus doubted he could take the kit with him to Hogwarts, but a summer’s worth of food and exercise would only improve the appearance of the kit which meant a higher price paid for him by the pimp. “Yes, I’ll take him.”

 

“Although he did end up costing me more than I paid for him,” stated Orytolagus, a greedy gleam in his eyes, “I expect him to fetch a decent price from the pimp. I’ll have to ask for five thousand galleons.”

 

Severus haggled the price down to a considerable chunk of his savings and left with the silent kit in tow. He Apparated the kit back to his home and led him to the bathroom. 

 

“Clean yourself off,” Severus ordered before he left for his lab to collect healing potions. He returned with a small collection and found the kit almost finished with his bath. Severus examined him as he stepped out of the tub and dried off. The kit had many bruises and cuts scattered across his body and his lean form spoke of malnourishment, but otherwise he appeared to be quite healthy. If the kit had really roughed up two coneys twice his size, then he must have a decent amount of strength in his thin limbs. 

 

“What’s your name?” asked Severus.

 

“Harry,” he answered, his vibrant eyes fixed on Severus’s.

 

Severus conjured a chair. “I am Professor Severus Snape. You may call me Professor. Come here so that I may heal your injuries.” 

 

The kit stepped forward and placidly allowed Severus to rub the potions into his skin.

 

“You have been trained in household duties?”

 

“Yes, Professor. I’ve also been taught to garden and to care for brooms and owls,” answered Harry in a clear and steady voice. Based on his small size, Severus had estimated the kit to be around twelve in human years when he’d first spotted him in the shop, but the coney’s voice was too deep for one so young. Coneys did not have hair or fur in their groin or armpit region, so they tended to look younger than their actual ages. 

 

“How old are you?” 

 

“I don’t know, Professor.” Harry shook his head. “I lived in shops for three years and I was with a family for ten years before I was sold to the shops.” 

 

Severus realised he had no idea how long coneys normally lived. He pressed a vial into the kit’s hand. “Drink this. I will give you this potion twice a day until your wounds are healed.”

 

The kit nodded and drank it quickly. When he finished, he gazed up at Severus with an expectant look on his face. Severus realised belatedly that he had not obtained clean clothes for the kit to wear. 

 

“Wait here.” Severus hurried to his room and found an old nightshirt in the back of his cupboard. He returned and handed it to the kit. “I will show you around the house.” The kit pulled on the nightshirt, which engulfed his lean frame, and padded after Severus while he pointed out all the rooms of the small, but well-kept domicile. Severus warned Harry to never step into his potions lab and the kit nodded solemnly. 

 

The last stop on the tour was the kitchen. “I expect you to prepare dinner this evening,” insisted Severus, eager to see how well the kit kept the house.

 

“What should I cook, Professor?” 

 

“There’s chicken defrosting in the icebox. It’s meant for a stew that will last several days.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can make stews.”

 

“I will be back in four hours,” Severus informed him before leaving to work in his potions lab. Once he had retreated to the safety of his lab, the realization of what he had just done struck him. What had he been thinking spending so much of his hard earned savings? Hogwarts paid well, but not that well. He should’ve made certain there was even a demand for male kits before purchasing him. There was nothing he could do about it now, other than hope his money had been well spent.

 

After Severus finished for the evening, he returned to the kitchen grabbing a book as he passed through the library. He often read during dinner and he expected to continue that practise, as coneys were not purchased for their conversational skills. 

 

The table had been set for one and the kit ladled a bowl of soup for Severus, placing it before him on the table. 

 

“What would you like to drink, Professor?” he asked as Severus sat down.

 

“Water is fine.” Severus cautiously took a sip of the hot stew. It was better than his own cooking, which was often thrown together haphazardly as he worked out problems in his head. He nodded to the kit stiffly. 

 

The kit placed a glass of water before him and stepped back to stand by the stove.

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” asked Severus, annoyed with the kit for hovering around in the kitchen. 

 

“Should I, Professor?” asked Harry in a hesitant voice.

 

“Yes,” Severus responded in irritation. “Grab a bowl, sit down, and eat.”

 

The kit’s ears shot up so that they were half sticking up on his head and his eyes widened in surprise. He hastily grabbed a bowl and served himself some stew. He hesitantly approached the table and then took the seat at the other end. He ate with his eyes on his meal, hungrily gulping down his food although it was clear he was trying to restrain himself. 

 

Severus realised belatedly that most masters didn’t eat with their servants. However, it seemed foolish to insist on separate meals. This way, he could be sure that Harry was getting enough nutrition. He had bought the kit to resell him after all. 

 

“Take as much as you need,” Severus informed him. “You are far too thin.”

 

The kit nodded, still eating hungrily. His ears were steadily rising. By the end of the meal, the kit had finished three bowls to Severus’s one. His ears stood straight up on his head and his eyes were bright as he watched Severus for instruction. 

 

“Clean the kitchen and put the stew away,” Severus ordered as he strode off back to the lab. Several healing potions later, Severus decided to retire for the night. As he changed into his nightshirt, he realised he had no place for the kit to sleep. He cast a spell to locate the kit and found him in the kitchen scrubbing the floor. When Severus had said ‘clean the kitchen,’ he simply meant that the dishes the kit had used for making dinner should be washed and put away. The kit had taken him literally and had cleaned the kitchen so well Severus barely recognised the place. Everything on the counters had been neatly organised and he had the feeling that, if he opened the cabinets, he would find the dishes in orderly rows. 

 

“That’s enough for now,” Severus commanded once he managed to recover himself. “Follow me.” He led the kit to the sitting room and transfigured the sofa into a bed. “You will sleep here for now.” The kit stared at it with wide eyes as if he had never seen transfiguration before. Severus summoned linens to him from the upstairs cupboard. “These are yours. You will place them back in the upstairs cupboard after you have finished with them.”

 

Harry nodded to show his understanding. Severus turned around and walked back to his bedroom. 

 

The next morning, Severus woke and went about his morning routine. He used the loo, brushed his teeth, dressed, and went straight to his potions lab. He was almost finished setting up the cauldrons when he remembered his purchase. Severus reasoned that the kit should be fine on his own and worked until his hunger overtook him. He emerged from his lab and walked into the kitchen. The kit was there, polishing the table. The kit had turned one of the linens into a poorly made tunic that just barely covered his arse. It showed off his long limbs and his pert bunny tail, which was sticking out of the tunic and twitching merrily. The kit’s ears perked up when he saw Severus.

 

“Would you like breakfast?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes,” answered Severus as he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the puffed bit of fur. “Do you know what to cook?”

 

“I can make you fried eggs, toast, and bacon,” suggested the kit eagerly as he headed over to the icebox. Severus realised the kit had been planning the breakfast for a while and had been waiting for breakfast to be requested rather than fixing it for himself. 

 

“From now on, I expect the breakfast to be finished at this time,” Severus informed him.

 

“Okay, Professor,” answered the kit as he began to quickly cook up breakfast. Severus read the paper, finishing the main section just as breakfast was placed on the table. The kit served Severus his breakfast and then looked at him expectantly. 

 

“You may eat all your meals with me.” Severus nodded to him. Harry hurriedly served himself and took his seat. Severus turned the page on his paper and pretended he didn’t notice that the kit had already cooked his own breakfast.

 

By the fifth day with the kit, Severus had gotten used to living with him. Harry focused his attention on cleaning the house and only joined Severus for meals. Snape had never seen his house quite so clean or well-organised. The kit was quite proficient at his chores and only made a single mistake. He used bleach instead of fabric softener on one of Severus’s robes, covering the black cloth in large orange spots. He discovered the mistake when the kit didn’t have dinner ready on time. Severus found him in the laundry room, colouring over the spots with a black marker. 

 

“You idiot! What have you done to my robe?” yelled Severus as he snatched the spoiled cloth out of the kit’s hands. 

 

The kit squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his hands into fists. He held himself still, obviously expecting to be hit. 

 

Severus stared at the kit whose ears were drooping so low they pointed at the floor. Although he clearly expected to be beaten, he bravely remained on his feet rather than trying to cower or run away. Severus realised he didn’t know if coneys even could read; he had just expected that they could. He forced his temper under control. “Well, can you read?”

 

“Yes, Professor.” The kit nodded miserably, not meeting Severus’s eyes. 

 

“Then why did you put bleach on my robe?” Severus asked in a low voice.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know all the words.”

 

“Then you should say so,” Snape hissed before leaving, taking the damaged robe with him. He ordered a learning set called “English in a Week” that promised to teach basic English in seven days. When the set arrived the next day, he pressed it into the kit’s hands. “The cost of this and the robe are coming from your selling price, so you had better learn this quickly.”

 

The kit nodded, his ears draped over his shoulders. Severus gave him tests everyday, making sure that he learned how to read as well as write. He learned quickly, mastering the lessons in six days. 

 

“You’ve reached the level of a Hogwarts first year,” Snape informed him on the sixth day. “That doesn’t say much for the educational standards of this country.” The kit smiled at him for the first time and Severus’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“I’ll make dinner now,” commented Harry as he gathered the books to put them away. “Would you like the steaks tonight?”

 

“That’ll be fine.” Severus nodded, his mouth unaccountably dry.

 

The kit left the room, his tail bobbing happily behind him. 

 

The next day, Severus was brewing in his lab when he heard a loud thump from the library. He turned down the flames on the potion he was brewing and went to investigate. He found Harry on his hands and knees, surrounded by books and rubbing his bum.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was trying to put the books on the top shelf when the ladder fell over,” the kit explained. 

 

“Are you injured?”

 

“I don’t think so, it just hurts a bit.” He pulled up the bottom of his tunic, revealing his perfect bum that was slightly marred with a red mark. He looked back at Snape over his shoulder. “Does it look bad?”

 

“No…. It looks … fine,” Severus managed to say. He tore his eyes away from those perfect globes and looked at his books. “What the….”

 

“I put them in alphabetical order!” Harry jumped to his feet and stepped over to Severus looking exceptionally pleased with himself.

 

“I don’t want them in alphabetical order,” Severus complained crossly. “Don’t touch them again.”

 

The kit’s ears, which had been standing straight up immediately dropped down and he cast his vibrant eyes toward the carpet. “Sorry Professor, I didn’t know.”

 

Severus awkwardly patted him on the head. “Just don’t touch them again. Go clean the bathroom.”

 

The kit hurried off, his ears pricking up slightly. 

 

Two days later, Severus had to pick up items from Diagon Ally. He dressed the kit in old clothing and took him along. There he purchased trainers and a fitted tunic that fell to the kit’s knees. 

 

“Now you look half-way decent,” Severus told the kit as he took him home again. All of Harry’s bruises and cuts had healed except for the jagged scar on his forehead. His limbs had filled out and while he was still thin, he wasn’t as sickly looking as he had been before. The kit’s ears stuck straight up at the comment and he bounded off to the kitchen as soon as they stepped in.

 

Lucius arrived for a visit the next day. The kit was wearing the handmade tunic again and Lucius paused in the pathway leading to the cottage in order to stare at the kit as he plucked weeds in the garden, his rump high in the air with his tail dancing merrily. Severus remembered how short that hemline was and hurried out to greet his friend. 

 

“Lucius! How have you been?”

 

“You have a coney.” Lucius blinked at him in surprise.

 

“Why yes,” Severus agreed as he ushered Lucius inside. “He was rather inexpensive.”

 

“How is he?” Lucius asked as he sat on the couch.

 

“Good.” Snape informed him as he summoned tea from the kitchen. “He does everything: cooking, cleaning-”

 

“No, I mean, how is he?” Lucius waggled his eyebrows.

 

Severus felt a flush spreading across his face and he scowled at his friend. “I didn’t buy him for _that_.”

 

“Then I think you’re the first.” Lucius shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“I doubt it,” Snape replied stiffly. 

 

As Lucius was leaving, he watched the kit drinking from the garden hose. Harry’s little pink tongue darted out to catch the falling water. “If you have no need for it, do you think you could lend him to me for a bit?” 

 

“No, he’s very busy here,” Severus answered firmly, hurrying Lucius down the path. He decided he’d have to destroy that too-short tunic. 

 

Two days later, Severus found the kit naked in his bathtub. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice higher than it had been in twenty years. 

 

“Oh, I’m cleaning out the bathtub,” the kit responded brightly, ringing out the cloth in his hands. “I couldn’t find my other clothes and I didn’t want to get the good one dirty.” He continued to scrub the tub, his little tail sticking straight up while his arse moved in circles. Severus stared at it, mesmerised by the movements. When the kit finished soaping the tub, he turned on the shower and rinsed it out. The water streamed over his body, running down his back, between his buttocks, and over his thighs. The kit sat back on his haunches and ran his hands down his chest, examining his firm torso. “I should probably take a shower, I’m really dirty.”

 

Severus hastily left for his lab. 

 

That evening, when Severus left the lab for dinner, the kit stepped in the front door, completely naked with white splotches splattered across his sinuous torso.

 

“I repaired your garden fence and gave it a fresh coat of paint,” Harry happily explained as he walked ahead of Severus toward the kitchen. A splash of paint ran down the centre of the kit’s twitching tail. “Oh good, the stew’s ready now.” He served Severus a bowl of stew and fixed his tea. Severus avoided the temptation to count all the white spots, keeping his eyes on his meal.

 

The kit paused after he had finished serving Snape. “I should probably take a bath before eating. I got paint _everywhere_.” With that, he turned and left the kitchen and Severus very determinedly looked at his stew instead of the kit’s backside. 

 

The next morning, Harry had made himself a new tunic. It was as short as the one Severus had destroyed earlier. 

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Severus asked him that evening as he watched the kit bend over the top of the ladder to organise the kitchen pantry. He was very careful not to look at the kit’s bottom, which was very difficult to do.

 

“Oh no,” Harry quickly answered. “I’m fine. And besides, I’m on my knees so often, it would get dirty if it were longer.”

 

Severus snatched his mug and retreated to his library to read. He had been a fool to purchase a coney who didn’t like sex. He wanted to grab the kit, throw him across his bed and fuck the ears off his head. Or across the kitchen table. Or the bench in the garden. Or the- Severus quickly shut off those thoughts as the kit bounded into the room.

 

“The owls are here!” 

 

Severus followed him into the kitchen to see what sort of post he had received that Strix hadn’t been able to handle on her own. Strix sat on the sill, glaring daggers at a Hogwarts owl which was puffed up with self-importance. Harry fetched the letter for Severus and tried to pacify Strix. 

 

Severus opened the letter and read:

_Dear Severus,_  
The approval for the new potions lab has gone through. I would greatly appreciate it if you could cut your holiday short and return to Hogwarts to oversee its construction. You will be compensated for your extra time, of course.   
-Albus Dumbledore 

 

Severus left the letter on the table and strode off to his potions lab. While he would’ve jumped at the chance to return to Hogwarts a month ago, the coney had been so helpful to him he had been able to brew considerably more than he had thought possible. He wanted to stay and brew. However, he felt it was imperative that he supervise the workmen. They would surely be a bunch of dunderheads who would more likely destroy the lab than set it up properly. He could not take Harry with him to Hogwarts. Even though he hadn’t slept with the kit, his possession of a coney who looked to be as young as a student would cause rumours to start. He brewed for hours and hours but by the time he finally retired to bed, he still only saw one solution: he’d have to sell the coney and return to Hogwarts.

[[My second attempt at fanfiction and my first attempt at a comedic fic! Please review!]]


	2. Chatper 2: Return to Knockturn

  
Author's notes: An Easter Special. Harry is an Anthropolagos, a species whose members look like humans with rabbit ears and tails. With the sex drives of rabbits, they are highly desired among wizards for certain purposes. Severus Snape purchases Harry, an unusual coney both for his black fur and his refusal to have sex  


* * *

The next morning, Severus opened his black eyes to meet a pair of bright green. 

 

“Good morning, Professor!” Harry exclaimed brightly.

 

“What the-” Severus sat up, surprised to find the kit in his bed.

 

“It’s time for breakfast. Since you were still in bed, I brought it to you.” Harry slid off the bed and picked up a tray full of food from the floor. He climbed back on the bed and set the tray on Severus’s lap. “I made a new grocery list for you too. You should probably look at it soon if you want to have eggs tomorrow.”

 

“Let me see it,” Severus said as he sleepily speared a forkful of scrambled eggs.

 

Harry carefully slid off the bed and dashed from the room. He returned shortly with a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. He climbed back on Severus’s bed and handed him the parchment. Severus glanced over it quickly. “The word ‘sausages’ has a ‘u’ after the first ‘a.’” Harry made the correction dutifully. “Your threes are backwards, otherwise it is fine. Send it with Strix.” 

 

Harry bounded off again. After a few minutes, he stepped back into the room and returned to Severus’s bed. Harry normally never sought out his company and Severus suspected the kit had read the letter even though he wasn’t supposed to read Severus’s post.

 

Severus held his resolve firmly. “Go take a shower and dress in your best clothes. I’m taking you to Knockturn Alley today.”

 

The kit’s ears, which had been completely vertical, fell down to his shoulders. Severus prepared himself for pleading or crying, but the kit nodded as if he had been expecting to hear those words. He climbed off the bed and slowly left the room. 

 

Severus forced the kit from his mind as he finished his breakfast and showered. He had always clearly stated that he intended to sell the kit at the end of the summer and it wasn’t as if he could bring him to Hogwarts. 

 

After he dressed, he found the kit waiting for him by the front door. Severus took his hand and led him from his home; Apparating as soon as they passed through the wards. The kit normally released his hand once they reached their destination, but this time he kept his fingers interlaced with Severus’s. Severus strode quickly through the streets, ignoring the glances of appraisal the kit was getting from many of the wizards. He took him back to Lagomorphia first. The female coneys expressed their interest in Harry dramatically, pushing themselves against the bars as they called for his attention and tried to grab him. Severus quickly pulled him to the back of the shop where Oryctolagus was writing in a book.

 

“Why hello, Professor Snape.” He arched his eyebrows at the kit. “Don’t tell me you want a refund. I don’t give them.”

 

“Surely you can sell him for a much higher price now that he has been cleaned up. I’ve taught him to read-”

 

Oryctolagus laughed. “That doesn’t matter for coneys. You can’t sell him as a pet for a decent price because of his black fur and sullenness. Believe me; when he first came in, he didn’t look like he did when you saw him. Take him to the brothel. He’ll sell there.” 

 

Severus had been anticipating that answer and inclined his head. “Very well.” He left the shop, firmly pulling the kit past the excited female coneys. The biggest brothel in Knockturn was located only a few doors down. 

 

“Sorry, no kids allowed,” said the bouncer before he took a second look at the kit. “Oh sorry, thought he was human. Never seen one with black fur before.” 

 

Severus stepped past him into the foyer. 

 

“Can I help you?” asked the receptionist in a rough voice. She was a witch who had been beautiful once, but now was well past her prime and had tried to make up for that by plastering on makeup as if it were drywall. 

 

“I have a coney I’d like to sell.” Severus pulled the kit into view and released his hand. “He’s an excellent house servant.”

 

She glanced at the kit under heavily shadowed lids. “How long you’ve had him?”

 

“About half a month.”

 

“Got bored of him already?” She arched one pencilled-on eyebrow at him.

 

Severus gave her a withering look that often caused first years to burst out in tears. “No, I bought him as a house servant. I haven’t touched him.” 

 

“Why? Is he diseased?” She frowned at the kit as if it were his fault. 

 

“No, I teach and he’s not-.” It would be foolish to admit the kit wasn’t interested in sex. “Not my type.”

 

She was staring at the kit intently. “Never seen a boy one before. They aren’t like the girls, are they?” 

 

A tall, blond wizard in well-cut black silk robes stepped into the room followed by a heavyset wizard in dark red. 

 

“Hold my calls, Darlene,” ordered the blond as he strode towards the door. He saw Severus and the kit and stopped. “Is that a coney?”

 

“Yeah,” Darlene answered. “He wants to sell it. Says he didn’t touch it!”

 

The blond offered his hand. “I’m Valerius. Do you have his papers?”

 

“Of course,” answered Severus impatiently. He produced them for Valerius who waved his wand over them to ensure himself of their authenticity before handing them back. 

 

“He’s a virgin?”

 

“You’d have to ask him. I didn’t touch him.”

 

The wizard in red stepped over and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him close. “Are you a virgin?” he asked in a hungry tone.

 

“Yes,” answered Harry, disgust evident on his face. 

 

“Completely virginal?” persisted the wizard as one of his hands shot under Harry's tunic and upward. Harry yelped in surprise and tried to jump back but the wizard held him firmly in place. Harry abruptly sank his teeth into the arm that was confining him and this time it was the wizard who yelled in surprise. Harry escaped from his grasp and scurried to the other side of the room. 

 

“Why you little-!” the wizard yanked out his wand. “ _Mastigo_!” 

 

Harry's body jerked as the whipping spell struck him but he didn’t cry out. The wizard raised his wand for another attack when Severus yanked out his wand. 

 

“ _Araneia_!” Thousands of spiders appeared out of nowhere, running up and down the wizard’s body. He screamed and flailed around while the receptionist shrieked and jumped on her desk. 

 

Valerius tried to cast but Severus hit him square in the chest with an _Immobulus_. 

 

“Come, we’re leaving,” he called to the astonished kit before he turned and strode quickly from the brothel. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and ran after him, avoiding the spiders with finesse. As soon as they were outside, Severus grasped his hand and Apparated the two of them back home. 

 

“Dumbledore will just have to deal with you until the end of summer,” Severus told Harry who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Now go make lunch.” Harry nodded and rushed off. Severus strode to his potions lab, cursing himself for yet another foolish mistake. How would he ever be able to sell the kit now? 

 

Harry outdid himself for lunch and dinner was even better.

 

“This doesn’t mean I’m keeping you,” Severus warned him as he ate the perfect apple crumble Harry had fixed for desert.

 

“Of course not,” answered Harry far too cheerily. 

 

That evening, Harry approached Severus as he was reading in the library.

 

“Professor, do you like the white furred coneys?” he asked, clutching a catalogue to his chest. 

 

Severus blinked. “I don’t understand the question.”

 

Harry sat beside him and opened the catalogue to an ad for a hair dye brand that claimed to be able to dye in polka dots, stripes, and intricate shapes in addition to every colour imaginable. 

 

“I could dye it white,” suggested Harry. 

 

“That won’t work.” Severus turned back to his book. “As soon as the dye faded they’d demand their money back.”

 

Harry sat silently beside him for a few moments before he got up to leave, his ears draped over his shoulders. 

 

Severus had trouble falling asleep that evening, so he stepped out of his bedroom to fetch a glass of water. As he passed the hall bathroom, he glimpsed the kit standing before the mirror. He held his ears behind his head with one hand and pressed his tail flat against his rump with the other. He turned back and forth before the mirror, obviously imagining what he looked like as a human. Severus quietly left for the kitchen. He fetched his water and returned to his bedroom, lightly tapping the door closed behind him. 

 

Severus was drifting off to sleep again when he heard the creak of the bedroom door. He opened his eyes and stared across the dark room at the door which was now partially open. Realising he must not have closed it completely, Severus listened carefully as he scanned the room for signs of movement. He heard the soft sounds of someone crawling across the floor. He suspected the coney must’ve entered his bedroom but he couldn’t imagine why. And why was he crawling on the floor as quietly as he possibly could?

 

Severus watched with interest as the tufts on the top of bunny ears appeared along the side of his bed. The bunny ears slowly rose up, revealing more and more of their selves until the messy black hair they were lodged in appeared. Then finally the eyes, which Severus knew were green. They stared at Severus and Severus stared back. Suddenly, the eyes vanished along with the ears. He heard the quick movements of the kit as he scurried across the carpet and back out through the door.

 

Severus wondered what sort of coney he had purchased. Maybe he wasn’t a coney at all. He’d bring him to Hogwarts on the pretence that he wished Albus to examine him in more detail due to his peculiarities. 

 

The next morning, Harry acted as through the previous night had never happened. “Good morning, Professor.”

 

“Why did you enter my bedroom?” demanded Severus.

 

“Oh, the door was open and it’s always closed,” answered Harry, keeping his eyes on his plate. “I thought that maybe you wanted me to come in, but when I saw your face I realised that you didn’t.”

 

“I’m not going to use you for that,” Severus assured him.

 

“I know,” answered Harry, his eyes still on his food. He didn’t sound very relieved.

 

As Severus prepared to leave for Hogwarts that weekend, he noticed that Harry's ears remained on his shoulders and he wasn’t as cheery as normal. At first Severus welcomed the change since it meant the kit no longer tried to engage him in conversation. However, by the second day, he missed Harry's normally bright personality. Severus wondered if he was becoming senile. 

 

Lucius visited later that evening and watched Harry like a hawk while the kit served them tea. As soon as the door shut behind Harry's tail, Lucius spoke.

 

“I thought you were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.” 

 

“I am,” confirmed Severus as he took a sip.

 

“Then why haven’t you sold him?”

 

“I intend to take him with me.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “He’s that good, huh?”

 

“I haven’t touched him.”

 

Lucius nearly fell off the couch. “Why not?”

 

“He doesn’t like sex.”

 

“You must be joking. He’s a coney.”

 

“Surely you noticed he didn’t offer himself to you,” Severus pointed out.

 

“Of course he didn’t,” Lucius responded. “They are quite loyal to their masters. I’ve wanted a female ever since I first laid eyes on one. Narcissa won’t have it. Maybe she’ll be more agreeable if I bring home a boy….”

 

“I doubt it,” answered Severus, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t see why it matters to you anyway.” Lucius shrugged his shoulders. “He’s a coney, not a person. It doesn’t matter if he wants it or not, just take it.”

 

Severus thought of Harry’s bright green eyes. He firmly said, “I prefer my partners willing,” before he changed the topic to business. 

 

The next morning, Severus woke up to find the kit sprawled naked on the bed beside him. 

 

“Good morning, Professor!” Harry said cheerily, not moving from his spot. His ears were pointed to the ceiling. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Severus when he found his voice.

 

“I want to have sex with you.” Harry reached over and started to stroke Severus’s groin through his bedclothes and the sheets.

 

“What?” Severus gaped at him.

 

The kit began to pull the covers off of Severus. “Don’t you want to have sex with me?” 

 

Severus caught the covers in his hands, holding them firmly over his groin. “What’s happened to you?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“Sometimes I get hungry and sneak bites of food,” Harry admitted, casting his eyes on the bed sheets. “I eat many different things and something…. I don’t know what….” He focused his green eyes on Severus again. “I’m allergic.”

 

“Allergic?” asked Severus incredulously, feeling his eyebrows nearly shoot off his forehead.

 

“Yes, and now if I don’t get sex, I’ll die!” 

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” protested Severus as he tried to hold onto his bedcovers. Harry gave up on ripping them off and began to stroke Severus’s groin again through the sheets.

 

“Don’t you want me?” the kit asked again, his ears starting to droop.

 

Merlin, how he wanted him. He tossed the bedcovers to the side. “It must be an aphrodisiac for coneys. I can get you the antidote.”

 

“Don’t leave me!” Harry cried as he threw himself on top of Severus. “I just need some of this….” He had somehow managed to get Severus’s cock out of his y-fronts and he began to run his fingers up and down the shaft. 

 

Thoughts of anything but his dick flew from Severus’s head and he could do nothing but watch in amazement as Harry bent down and sucked his shaft up into his warm, wet mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and proceeded to give Severus the most inexperienced but most enthusiastic oral sex the wizard had ever received. He let himself bask in it for a moment before he recovered himself.

 

“Wait. Wait. This doesn’t help you.” He reluctantly pushed the coney off his dick.

 

“I want you inside me Professor,” moaned Harry, his face flush with pleasure. 

 

Perhaps he had died in his sleep and gone to heaven. Perhaps the Gods had gotten him mixed up with some more deserving mortal. Whatever the reason, Severus Snape was not one to fight his destiny. “ _Accio lube_!”

 

Harry flipped over onto his back and spread his legs revealing his erection, which was large and dripping with need.

 

“This will probably hurt,” Severus warned him as he smeared lube on his fingers. 

 

“I can take it,” insisted Harry, his chest rising and falling with his quick breaths. 

 

“On your hands and knees.” It was the quickest that an order was ever obeyed. Severus admired Harry's little pink entrance before he carefully pushed his finger into the small hole. Harry was so tight, Severus wondered how he was ever going to fit his cock inside. He carefully added a second finger as he lightly stroked Harry’s cock. The coney was making the most delightful noises of pleasure as he thrust back and forth between the hands. At three fingers, Severus was near his breaking point and knew he needed to take the coney then and there. He pulled out his fingers, lubed up his cock, and pressed himself into that glorious heat.

 

Harry moaned but did not attempt to pull away. Severus buried himself to the hilt, watching Harry's ears for signs of wilting. Truth be told, once he had his whole, hard length stuffed inside he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to stop himself. When the coney’s ears were still pointed towards the ceiling, he began to thrust slowly, holding back his desperate urge to fuck Harry into the mattress. 

 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

 

“I’m fine,” Harry gasped. “Keep going.” 

 

Severus noticed he hadn’t answered if it hurt. He reluctantly but carefully pulled himself out. “Come here.”

 

Harry turned around and approached him, confusion filling his vibrant eyes. Severus pulled him onto his lap. “Go at your own pace.” 

 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus’s shoulders before he carefully lowered himself back down onto the thick cock. Severus pinched Harry's pert nipples as he began to fuck himself slowly but steadily. 

 

“Ahhh….. Professor! It feels so good!” Harry moaned, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure, his lithe body rising and falling rapidly. He opened his eyes again and leaned forward to catch Severus’s mouth in a clumsy kiss.

 

Severus kissed him back hungrily and, unable to restrain himself any longer, he pushed Harry back onto the bed and proceeded to fuck him in earnest. 

 

“Yes! Yes!” Harry cried in pleasure as he stroked himself to Severus’s thrusts. He came with a scream, his body tightening as he orgasmed all over his chest.

 

Severus bent down to hold Harry tightly as he thrust his hips forcefully, driving himself deeply into Harry until he too was coming. After he had spent himself, he pulled out and collapsed against the bed. Harry cuddled up to him.

 

“Do you think you will require the antidote?” Severus finally managed to ask.

 

“What, Professor?” Harry asked sleepily.

 

“For your ‘allergy.’” 

 

“Oh, I’m fine now.” Harry pressed against him. 

 

Severus lay tangled with him in the sheets for far too long. “We must go to Hogwarts now. Get dressed.”

 

Harry quickly scampered off. When he returned, hopping into his trainers and adjusting his tunic, Severus realised that it probably wouldn’t be good for him to be seen carting around a coney that looked like a young boy. 

 

“I’ll have to disguise you as a human,” Snape informed him as he pulled out his wand. He turned the bunny ears into glasses and human ears. The human ears were pinker than normal but otherwise looked fine. He tapped the tail, turning it into a belt. Finally, he draped a robe over the kit, hemming it with his wand.

 

“It feels strange.” Harry fidgeted, poking at his glasses.

 

“Be quiet and follow me.” Severus took him to the train station where the coney stared in fascination at the locomotives. He held Severus’s hand as the wizard made sure all of his potions were carefully stored on board. 

 

“Why Severus, who’s this?” asked Minerva when they boarded the train. She had also decided to return to Hogwarts early. 

 

“I’m Harry,” answered the kit brightly.

 

“Will you be attending Hogwarts?” she asked him.

 

Harry glanced up at Severus.

 

“He’s a Squib,” Severus answered quickly, feeling many eyes on them. “My nephew.”

 

“I thought you were an only child?” Minerva frowned.

 

“It’s complicated,” Severus answered curtly before dragging Harry away. He found an empty compartment, pushed Harry inside, and shut the door behind them. He cast the wards and then sat down with Harry. “If anyone should ask, you are my nephew. The son of a brother I didn’t know I had. Your parents died and you were entrusted to my care. We first learned of each other’s existence two weeks ago. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Professor.” Harry nodded, awkwardly touching his glasses. He fell asleep on the ride, his head resting comfortably on Snape’s leg. Severus watched him sleep and thought of all the potion ingredients he’d be able to purchase once he sold the coney. He thought of the trip he planned to take to Australia, the diamond cauldron he hoped to own, and his early retirement after which he’d never have to see another brat again. 

 

[[Thank you so much for your reviews. Please give me more! Anything can help me. I'm trying to find the right blend of seriousness and silliness.]]


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

  
Author's notes: An Easter Special. Harry is an Anthropolagos, a species whose members look like humans with rabbit ears and tails. With the sex drives of rabbits, they are highly desired among wizards for certain purposes. Severus Snape purchases Harry, an unusual coney both for his black fur and his refusal to have sex.   


* * *

Harry woke when the train pulled into the station. “Are we there?” He blinked his bright green eyes owlishly and touched his glasses.

“Yes, follow me.” They carefully unloaded their trunks from the train and piled them onto the carriages. Harry petted the Thestrals fondly before Severus threatened to leave him behind if he didn’t board the carriage. 

Once they reached the castle, Severus unpacked his potions while the kit unpacked everything else, tidying up the rooms as he put the items away. 

“Professor, where’s your kitchen?” asked Harry, a confused expression on his face as he looked around the bedroom.

“The house-elves will cook,” explained Severus as he shrunk the trunks and placed them in a drawer. “Now, we’ll go see the Headmaster. Tell him everything except for the… intercourse part. He must not know about that.”

“Intercourse?” Harry frowned at him.

“The sex,” snapped Severus. He strode past him quickly and the kit scurried after him. 

Albus was in his office dressed in the most ridiculous purple robes Severus had ever seen. “Severus! Why….. who’s this?” His piercing eyes fixed on Harry who looked at Severus expectantly.

Severus pulled out his wand and restored the kit’s ears and tail. “He’s a coney unlike any I’ve ever seen before. He’s not as libidinous as the others.”

Harry watched with wary eyes as Dumbledore picked up his wand and approached him. 

“What’s your name?” Dumbledore asked kindly.

“Harry.”

Dumbledore passed his wand over Harry’s chest. “He appears to be a normal coney, just uniquely coloured. If you’d like to keep him here you may, provided that you don’t reveal his true species.” With a wink, he added, “I’ll have to ask both of you to keep your activities discreet as well.” 

“We haven’t had intercourse,” Harry interjected in a matter of fact tone.

“We’ll be going now,” Severus grabbed the kit’s wrist and pulled him out of the amused Headmaster’s office. As soon as they were safely in the dungeons he hissed, “Why did you say that?”

“You told me that he shouldn’t know about that,” Harry protested. “He was guessing.”

“Just … keep your mouth shut.”

After dinner, Severus transfigured the sofa in his den to a bed and retired to his own room. He was awakened that night by the kit’s agitated voice. He ventured out to find Harry standing in the centre of the den naked. His ears were laid flat and pointed back behind him. 

“He wanted to clean!” accused the kit angrily.

“That’s what house-elves do,” Severus explained impatiently, guessing at the cause of the disturbance.

“That’s my job!” protested the kit.

“Shut up and go to sleep or else I’ll throw you outside,” threatened Severus before he left for his room. 

The next morning, Severus had the most wonderful dream. He dreamt Harry was sucking him off, making little moaning noises as he bobbed his head. With a start, he realised that he wasn’t dreaming. He sat straight up in bed, knocking Harry off the side, tail over ears. 

“What are you doing?!” exclaimed Severus.

Harry righted himself. “You don’t like it?” he asked, looking perplexed.

“I thought you didn’t like sex.” Severus eyed him suspiciously.

Harry crawled back onto the bed, his large eyes fixed on Severus’s cock as if it were a giant carrot. “I like it with you.” He wrapped his fingers around it and lowered his head to take a lick.

As Severus watched his dick disappearing up into Harry’s mouth, he had the suspicion that the allergy claim had been a ruse. He wasn’t sure why the attractive, young coney had chosen him on which to bestow his affection but he certainly wasn’t going to stop him. He pushed Harry off his manhood. 

“Will you die unless I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, acting as though he believed it. He lay back against the bed. “It hurts me here.” He placed his hand over his chest.

Severus smirked and leaned over Harry, kissing him as his hands slid over the coney’s body. Harry wiggled eagerly in response, his dick hard. Severus slowly ran his fingers over Harry’s puckered entrance while he kissed him until the coney’s entire body was trembling with anticipation and he gave desperate moans of need, his hips thrusting back against the finger. 

Severus slicked his fingers and slipped them inside, kissing Harry’s chest as he prepared him.

“Please! Please!” begged Harry, writhing impatiently on the bed. “I need you to fuck me!”

Severus slicked himself up and pushed inside. Harry grabbed onto his arms and gave a contented sigh of pleasure. Encouraged by the sound, Severus began to pound into Harry’s tight arse, enjoying the cries he wrenched from the coney’s throat. He pulled out and flipped him over and thrust back in again. Harry could barely support himself on his hands; his entire body was trembling so hard. Severus ran his free hand down Harry’s back and petted his fluffy tail. 

“Professor!” cried Harry as he came, his body going tight and then limp. Severus held Harry in place as he finished himself off. He pulled out after all his seed had emptied and collapsed against the bed. Harry draped himself across Severus’s chest with his heart pounding. Harry’s ears were limp despite the smile on his face. Severus stroked one ear gently and was answered with a shiver. 

“I like it when you touch me,” Harry said softly, his fingers lightly tracing circles on Severus’s skin.

“I’ve noticed,” answered Severus as he continued to pet Harry’s ears. 

Although he wished to remain in bed with Harry for hours, work needed to be done. Severus finally pushed Harry off of him and showered. 

“I need to supervise the workmen,” Severus informed Harry as he shaved. The coney sat on the floor and watched him with a fascinated expression on his face. “I’ll return to fetch you for lunch but you must remain in my quarters. The rules are the same as at home. If you break anything, you will pay for it one way or another.”

“I won’t break anything,” promised Harry. 

The workmen were just as incompetent as Severus feared. Dumbledore arrived as he was correcting yet another error. 

“Now Severus, there’s no need to cast that on them,” Dumbledore chuckled. He glanced around the room. “Where’s your nephew?”

“He’s in my rooms. I didn’t want him to get in the way.”

“What a shame. I’d love to have him visit for tea.”

“Maybe later,” responded Severus dismissively.

“Very well.” Dumbledore turned to leave. “Oh, and please tell him to stop scaring the house-elves.”

Severus remembered the kit’s agitation from the previous evening. “It might be best if they avoided the rooms the first week he’s here.”

When Severus fetched Harry for lunch, he repeated the Headmaster’s request. Harry scowled in response.

“Why do you have them? Why can’t I cook lunch for you?”

“Don’t be stupid. Why would you want to do more work?” 

The kit poked at his glasses as he sat by Severus in the Great Hall. He glared at the food on the table. “Why can’t I do it?”

“Because that’s their job,” Severus hissed, embarrassed by all the eyes watching them. “Now shut up and eat your food or I will lock you in my rooms until dinner time.” He could’ve sworn he saw the glasses wilt. 

Dumbledore waylaid Harry after dinner to fill his head with nonsense. Severus hoped that the coney had the good sense to keep his mouth shut but he had the feeling the Headmaster knew exactly what was going on, the meddling old coot.

Harry returned late that evening tasting of sweets and Severus had him over the back of the couch. He was very glad he’d made sure his walls were sound proof as the coney screamed in pleasure. He left him in the den but in the morning, Harry was in Severus’s bed, running his hands all over Severus’s body. Severus put the lube in Harry’s hands and pushed him out the bedroom door.

“Masturbate,” he ordered before shutting the door firmly. He returned to bed and slept until a decent hour. 

When he finally stepped out for the day, dressed and ready to head for breakfast, the coney pounced on him.

“You know, this is exactly why I never wanted a coney,” Severus informed him. 

Harry took his mouth off of Severus’s dick long enough to ask, “Do you want me to stop?”

“You should never leave a meal half-finished.”

A fucking and a change of clothing later, Severus finally made it down to the Great Hall with Harry in tow. 

“Good morning, Severus. Harry.” Albus beamed at them when they entered. He was wearing garish robes of bright blue and gold.

“Good morning, Headmaster,” Harry gave him an equally vacuous smile. 

The next few weeks were a blur of sex and work. Despite Severus’s efforts, Harry made friends with Hagrid. Severus threatened the over-grown oaf well, knowing the half-giant’s fondness for dangerous pets. He would’ve kept the kit completely away from him had not Dumbledore intervened. 

“It’s better than letting him explore Hogwarts on his own,” the Headmaster argued.

Severus wasn’t so sure about that, but he couldn’t stay with Harry during the day and leaving him locked up made the coney’s ears droop. The last thing Severus wanted to deal with after a long day was a moody kit, so he encouraged Harry to spend his days outside of the dungeons.

In the evenings, Severus would read papers and compose lesson plans while Harry would happily regale Severus with tales of the creatures he had encountered and the adventures he had had during the day. Severus completely ignored him, but Harry didn’t seem to care. Indeed, he seemed to expect this and would sometimes mix outrageous lies into his stories. His favourites were about mysterious rooms and secret passageways although he once spun a very long one about a group of intelligent spiders residing in the forbidden forest that had attempted to eat him. Once, he even claimed that he’d found a secret passageway into Severus’s home. 

“I was walking along, thinking about the cottage, when I found a door I’d never seen before,” Harry explained from his perch on the edge of Severus’s sofa. “I opened it up and I was in your kitchen! I could go into any room I wanted, but not outside. You have to come see it!”

Severus continued to read his post.

“Professor!” Harry hurried over to the side of the desk. “Don’t you want to see it? It leads to your house!”

“Can’t you see that I’m busy?” growled Severus as he opened a scroll from a colleague in Austria. “Go bother Hagrid.”

“It’s your home. You have to see it!”

“I’m not interested in your games. Now go away,” insisted Severus impatiently.

“It’s not a game, it’s real,” persisted Harry. “Come on!” He tugged on Severus’s robes. 

“How many times must I tell you that I’m busy?” snapped Severus, fed up with the annoying behaviour. He smacked the kit’s hand.

Harry instantly released Severus’s robes as if burned, clutching his smacked hand, his eyes wide as he stared at Severus.

Severus hated the guilt that stormed through him. It wasn’t his fault, he had warned the kit. “I’ve had enough of your lies.”

“I’m not lying!” Harry protested. “I was in your house!”

Severus slammed his hand down on the desk. “I should sell you, you aren’t worth the aggravation. I’d be able to buy new cauldrons....”

Harry’s face went pale and his ears fell to his shoulders.

Severus continued, “and a garden filled with Hellesborne, a potions lab twice the size of my current one, a house-elf who would be far more efficient than you with his ability to use magic, a-”

Harry ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. When he didn’t return after several hours, Severus quickly whipped up a batch of hoof-strengthening solution for Hagrid, but Harry wasn’t to be found with the half-giant. Severus delivered potions to all of the Hogwart’s staff but couldn’t find the kit anywhere. He even went into the kitchens, but the house-elves hadn’t seen Harry. They seemed quite terrified of the kit, but promised to report his movements to Severus if they should spot him. Harry remained hidden for the rest of the day and Severus finally had to retire for the night with the hope that the kit would turn up tomorrow.

The next morning, Severus woke when Harry climbed into bed with him. The kit’s hands and mouth remained above Severus’s waist for once and he pressed his head against Severus’s chest as if checking for a heartbeat, his palms splayed open upon his belly. He seemed so young and fragile then. Severus held him tightly and slowly petted his ears until they rose up again. From that day forward, Harry slept in Severus’s bed from dusk until dawn. He was far more effective at waking Severus than any other alarm clock he’d ever owned.

The day before the students arrived, Dumbledore showed Severus and Harry the kit’s official rooms that were a stone’s throw away from Severus’s in the dungeon. Harry’s ears shot back and he glared at the rooms scornfully. 

“I want to live with you,” he protested loudly to Severus’s chagrin. 

Dumbledore just chuckled. “You don’t have to stay in these rooms, but you must pretend that you do. All of your belongings will be stored here.”

Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley later that day and Harry returned with several pairs of human clothing, a few books, and a small white owl he named Hedwig. Harry showed up in Severus’s quarters in a modified school uniform with Dumbledore that evening. Albus explained that Harry would be introduced to the students as Severus’s assistant. 

After the Headmaster left, Severus motioned for Harry to approach him and the coney eagerly bounded over to where he sat behind his desk. 

“Take off your robe, let me see your new clothes,” ordered Severus.

Harry smiled at him and stripped off his dark green robe quickly. He was wearing a white, button-down shirt, black trousers and belt, and a green tie that matched his striking eyes. Severus pulled him forward, undid his belt, unzipped him, and pushed down his trousers and y-fronts to reveal the curve of his buttocks. He restored the ears and tail and ran his fingers through the small puffed ball, causing Harry to shiver. Severus had discovered how much Harry enjoyed being petted there, and often liked to stroke his tail until the coney was weak at the knees. 

“It’s a shame that we can’t let everyone see your true form. You’d never be left alone.” Severus petted him slowly.

“I wouldn’t let them touch me,” insisted Harry. “I’d rough them all up.”

“And they would make you leave Hogwarts, you violent little thing.” Severus pinched his arse, drawing a little yelp. “The students’ parents would object.”

“I wish I was your student,” Harry wiggled against Severus’s groin. “Then I’d get to see you so much more.”

“Bend over the desk. I’ll show you what I do to students.”

Harry eagerly pulled away from him and placed his palms flat on the surface of the desk, his tail sticking up in the air. Severus admired the sight before he ran his hands over Harry’s buttocks and thighs.

“Is this really what you do to students?” asked Harry, his limbs trembling with anticipation. 

“Just students who need to be taught a lesson.” Severus leaned forward and kissed the top of one of Harry’s perfect cheeks. He spread them with his hands and flickered his tongue over Harry’s arsehole, making the coney jump and gasp with pleasure. Severus teased him until he was begging, then stood, slicked himself up, and pushed inside. Harry’s hands slid all over the desk in an attempt to find purchase, strewing papers, books, and quills unceremonious all over the floor. He was normally quite fastidious about keeping everything orderly and Severus loved to make him lose control. The coney was so worked up that it didn’t take long, and soon Harry came with a shout, his come spattering across the desk. Severus thrust hard until he too orgasmed, clutching Harry’s hips tightly. After they had both calmed down, Harry cleaned everything up with pink-stained cheeks. Severus pretended not to notice. 

That evening, Harry climbed into Severus’s bed and pulled the covers up over himself to display his stubborn refusal to use his rooms. Severus permitted him to stay on the condition that he stopped harassing the house-elves. 

“You have a new job now,” Severus explained as he ran his hands down the kit’s back. Harry raised his head and sleepily blinked his brilliant eyes at Severus. 

“What is it, Professor?”

“I will train you to assist me in the potions lab.”

Harry’s ears shot straight up. “Really?!” 

“Yes, but you must obey me completely there as it’s full of dangerous chemicals,” warned Severus. “If you aren’t careful, you could kill yourself or become disfigured. No one wants a disfigured coney.” He tweaked one ear.

“I won’t mess up,” promised Harry. “But what will I do? I thought it was impossible to brew without magic.”

“There are other ways you can assist me,” Severus assured him. “For example, you will prepare specimens, keep track of ingredients, and monitor the cauldrons.”

Harry smiled and snuggled against him. “I can’t wait.”

[Thanks for your reviews. You are making me want to make this thing even longer. Please keep them coming!] 


	4. Chapter 4: The Students Return

  
Author's notes: An Easter Special. Harry is an Anthropolagos, a species whose members look like humans with rabbit ears and tails. With the sex drives of rabbits, they are highly desired among wizards for certain purposes. Severus Snape purchases Harry, an unusual coney both for his black fur and his refusal to have sex.   


* * *

After the students were sorted, Harry was introduced as Severus’s nephew and Squib assistant. He was invited to join them at their tables so he sat himself at the closest bench, which happened to be composed of Hufflepuffs. Severus discreetly cast a spell to overhear their conversation.

Ava Ruark, a second year, incredulously asked, “You’re Professor Snape’s nephew? You don’t look anything like him.” 

Harry quickly lied, “My father’s his half-brother.”

“What’s it like living with Professor Snape?” asked Jessica Brady, who was obviously imagining Severus giving Harry detentions for not tying his shoelaces correctly.

“I’ve only lived with him since this summer but he’s the nicest person I’ve ever lived with,” Harry answered with a smile on his face.

Ava choked on her pumpkin juice while the rest of the Hufflepuffs stared at him as if his rabbit ears had suddenly reappeared. 

Jessica patted his hand tenderly. “It’s okay, Harry. You’re safe with us!”

Severus removed the listening spell and focused on his dinner. He’d have to terrorize the little snots or else they might assume he’d gone soft over the summer. After he finished his meal, he returned to his rooms and Harry hurried after him.

“You shouldn’t be so eager to spend time with me,” Severus warned him as he shut the door to his rooms, cast the wards, and restored Harry’s ears and tail.

“Sorry Professor. I won’t let them find out,” promised Harry as he threw himself across the sofa, picking up the potion order form and list of required potions Severus had given him. He was eager to prove himself a capable assistant and carefully copied the letters and numbers with far more deliberation than was necessary. When he finished, he approached Severus and proudly held out the scroll. “I’m finished!”

Severus glanced over it, corrected the mistakes with his wand, and then rolled it up. “That will be all for this evening. Now go to your room-”

Harry’s ears dropped.

“And get ready for bed,” continued Severus. “Then you may return here.”

Harry’s ears shot straight up and he hurried to the fireplace. He disappeared in a flash of green. Severus was dressed in his nightshirt and brushing his teeth when Harry returned, dressed in black silk pyjamas.

“Do you like them?” Harry asked uncertainly, running the palms of his hand down the buttons of his pyjama top. 

Severus rinsed his mouth and then approached Harry. He pressed against Harry, feeling the coney’s lithe body between the thin fabrics of their clothing. He slowly ran his right hand down the soft silk covering Harry’s back and captured his exposed tail in his hand, petting it lightly. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around Severus, hardening as his body softened. 

“I’ll enjoy taking them off you.” Severus nipped at Harry’s neck before carrying him into the bedroom. He found it was quite enjoyable to slip them off indeed. 

The first day of lessons was normally unremarkable, but Severus expected this first day to be unlike any other. He wasn’t disappointed. He was awakened by Harry in the typical way, but that morning the coney was especially enthusiastic and they almost didn’t make it to breakfast in time.

Severus was sure to instil fear into the first years and remind the returning students what he thought of them. By lunchtime, he felt satisfied that his reputation would remain intact despite Harry’s presence. Harry was clearly enjoying the companionship of the other students. He sat with the Hufflepuffs again for breakfast and joined the Ravenclaws for lunch. The girls were convinced that Harry had suffered some form of horrific abuse that caused him to regard their dour professor as ‘nice.’ They showered him with affection and attention. The boys were interested in Harry too and Severus secretly hexed any who paid more attention to Harry than he thought was necessary. 

Draco Malfoy was especially interested in Harry. Severus caught him glancing across the room at the coney with a shrewd look in his narrowed eyes. He had no idea if Lucius had informed his son about Severus’s possession of a coney but he had no desire to take chances. That afternoon, he stopped Draco in the hallway and invited him to his rooms that evening for tea. Draco accepted the invitation, gazing at Severus with an expression that clearly stated he was dying to ask the Potions Master questions but knew better than to do so in a crowded hallway. 

At dinner, several more male Hufflepuffs had to be hexed for smiling too much at Harry. When Severus finished, he returned to his rooms. Harry attempted to follow, dashing in as Severus closed his door. “Go play with the students,” Severus ordered, shooing Harry away with a flick of his hand. Harry looked as though he wanted to disagree but he knew better than to argue and turned around to leave. He was only gone a short while before he burst back in, slamming the door against the wall with a loud bang.

“What do you think you’re doing?” hissed Severus in annoyance. He’d have to be sure and change his password.

Harry ran over, threw himself on his knees, and clutched the bottom of Severus’s robes. “I’M SORRY! I punched a student!”

“You what?” asked Severus, completely nonplussed.

“I punched him! Please don’t let them kick me out! You have to heal his nose!” He leapt up and grabbed Severus’s hand. Dumbfounded, Severus allowed Harry to pull him to his feet and lead him towards the door. He opened it to find Draco standing in the hallway, holding one hand over his bleeding nose.

“Come inside,” Severus ushered him in with a wave, wishing that the kit had punched a Gryffindor instead. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you,” Harry anxiously explained as he nervously fluttered around Draco.

Severus quickly repaired Draco’s nose and removed the blood with a flourish of his wand. “Sit down,” he growled at the coney, expressing his anger in his voice. Harry immediately dropped to the floor. His eyes were wide in his pale face and he nervously glanced back and forth between the two wizards. 

Severus turned back to Draco. “What happened?” 

Harry exclaimed, “He put his hand down my trousers and I punched him! I’m so sorry!”

Severus arched his eyebrows at Draco. “You put your hand down his trousers?”

Draco flushed. “I was checking to see if he had a tail!”

“Why would he have a tail?” Severus demanded in exasperation. 

“My father said that you had a coney. I didn’t think you’d bother to hide the tail.” Draco stared at Harry.

“He is a coney,” Severus confirmed impatiently. “That’s why I called you here. Sit down.”

Draco sat on the sofa, keeping his eyes on Harry as if he couldn’t believe the boy before him was really non-human. Severus took his high-backed chair while Harry remained on the floor with his head bowed. 

Severus explained, “The Headmaster, you, and your father are the only individuals who know that I own a coney. I would-”

Harry snapped his head up and yelled, “I don’t like sex!”

Severus and Draco stared at him.

“I hate sex! I don’t have any with the Professor,” Harry firmly insisted to Draco, his expression fierce. “Not once!”

Severus tried not to think about how many times he had already fucked Harry in the chair, on the couch, on the floor…. He quickly cut off that train of thought. “Go bring us tea from the kitchen.”

Harry’s eyes lit up with the prospect of bothering the house-elves. “Where’s the kitchen, Professor?”

“Ask the Headmaster,” Severus answered dismissively, determined to get Harry out of the rooms so that he could talk to Draco privately. He didn’t think that he’d be able to keep a straight face if the coney continued to talk about how much he hated sex.

“I will, Professor!” Harry hurried from the rooms while Severus and Draco both watched him leave. Severus couldn’t help but wonder if the strange scar on Harry’s forehead had been caused by a curse that had also fried his brains. He summoned tea and fixed himself a cup.

“I can’t believe he punched me!” Draco felt his nose as he stared at the door in puzzlement. “I thought coneys liked to be touched?” 

“He’s not a typical coney,” Severus calmly explained. “Due to Harry’s … peculiarities, the headmaster has allowed him to remain with me at Hogwarts. We’ve lied about his species for the student’s protection.” 

Draco finally glanced from the door to Severus. “The student’s protection?” he repeated.

Severus nodded. “Students may be tempted to harass him after learning his true species. Also not many children fully understand the concept of personal property. I know your father well Draco, so I trust that you have been raised with the knowledge that if you touched my coney without my permission, I would be permitted to demand compensation from your parents or take it out of your hide.”

Draco nodded quickly. “I’m sorry Professor, I should’ve talked to you first.”

Severus waved away his concerns. “I will ignore this offence.” He paused and then added in a very menacing tone, “However, should you touch him inappropriately again, I will demand restitution. Furthermore, if any other students become aware that they are living with a coney, I will know exactly who to blame.”

“I won’t tell anyone, Professor,” Draco quickly assured him. 

Severus nodded. He would be sure to send a note to Lucius emphasizing the need for discretion but Draco had never behaved stupidly. “Your father tells me that you plan to try out for the Quidditch team this year.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a few years,” Draco nodded, clearly glad for the change in conversation.

An hour later, Draco left and Harry still hadn’t returned. Severus wondered if it had been a mistake to send Harry to the kitchens. He was just about to journey over there in order to rescue the house-elves when Harry hurried through the door empty-handed. He looked around the room quickly as if he’d forgotten something.

“I see you forgot the tea. Don’t bother getting it, Draco has already left.” Severus restored Harry’s ears and tail. 

Harry ran into the bedroom. 

“Come out here,” Severus called to him. As much as he felt Draco deserved to get punched, it wouldn’t do for the two of them to be antagonistic towards each other. 

Harry emerged with his ears laid flat and pointing backwards. “Do you like boys?” he asked in an accusatory tone.

“What?” asked Severus, astonished that the coney was accusing him of pederasty. 

Harry marched over to the side of Severus’s desk and crossed his arms. His green eyes flashed with anger. “Do you prefer boys, Professor?” 

Severus felt his face flush. “No! You said you had an allergy! I prefer women!”

“Oh. Okay.” Harry’s ears perked up and he smiled at Severus before disappearing back into the bedroom again.

Severus stared after him, feeling very confused. Yes, a curse had to have scrambled Harry’s brains. 

Harry shortly emerged from Severus’s bedroom wearing one of the Potion Master’s shirts and nothing else. Severus ignored him as he approached the side of Severus’s chair and sank to his knees. 

“Professor Dumbledore says I have permission to punch anyone at Hogwarts who puts their hands under my clothing when I don’t want them to. Do I?”

“Yes, provided that you don’t hit them too hard.” Severus set down his quill and turned to look at Harry with a stern frown on his face. “You should try not to antagonize Draco because his family is very powerful and he knows your secret. I’ve spoken to him and he shouldn’t try to touch you again.”

Harry climbed into Severus’s lap. The shirt had not been buttoned all the way and fell so far off his shoulders that his nipples were barely covered. “I only want you to touch me,” he said softly before he leaned forward and lightly kissed Severus’s chin. Severus pushed Harry off his lap onto the floor and stood. 

“I think you should spend the night in your own bed,” Severus said firmly as he stepped past Harry. “There was no reason to break Draco’s nose.”

“Professor!” Harry protested from the floor. Severus knew that if he turned around, he’d see Harry’s ears on his shoulders. 

“If you protest, you won’t be allowed back in tomorrow morning.” Severus floated Harry’s clothing out to him and then shut his bedroom door. 

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Harry said from the other side of the door. 

The next morning, far earlier than he normally woke, Severus heard the door to his room open. He opened his eyes but Harry was nowhere in sight. He heard the coney quickly crawling across the carpet and watched the edge of his mattress expectantly. Soon the tuffs on the top of Harry’s ears appeared. The ears rose slowly, inching their way upwards. 

When Harry’s eyes were revealed, he met Severus’s and then whispered. “It’s tomorrow morning.”

“Get on the bed and go back to sleep,” Severus ordered sleepily. Harry eagerly scrambled onto the bed. He was completely naked and he pressed himself against Severus, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

Several hours later, Severus woke to find his dick in Harry’s mouth as usual. 

“Good morning, Professor!” Harry chirped brightly when he saw that Severus was awake. He lowered his head again and began to lick at the tip of Severus’s penis with his little pink tongue, his striking eyes fixed on Severus’s face. Severus watched him for several minutes, before he couldn’t stand it anymore, and motioned for Harry to approach him. Harry crawled up his body eagerly, kissing him hungrily as he pressed his hard penis down against Severus’s stomach.

Harry broke the kiss and enticingly whispered, “Do you want to fuck me now?”

“Yes,” Severus quickly responded, his left hand stroking Harry’s perky ears. Harry rolled off of Severus onto his back and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his pink hole and cute tail.

Severus spit on his fingers and pushed two of them inside of Harry as he stroked the coney’s fluffy tail with his other hand. 

“Ahh!” Harry’s legs trembled and his toes curled. He fixed his eyes on Severus’s, a hungry expression on his face. 

Severus pulled out his fingers, slicked himself up, and pushed inside. He paused mid-skewer and leaned down to give Harry a kiss. Harry kissed him back desperately, sucking on Severus’s tongue as he tried to get him to move his hips. Severus started to thrust hard, burying himself deep in Harry’s tight heat with each stroke. Harry moaned loudly as his ears shook. He gripped Severus’s arms tightly; his whole body flush with pleasure.

Severus thrust faster and Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut, making little mewling noises. Severus orgasmed, thrusting hard as he spurted. When he finished, he pulled out and bent down to take Harry’s penis in his mouth. He only bobbed his head twice over the length when Harry screamed, “Professor!!” and came, his entire body shaking.

Severus swallowed him down and lay against the bed, pulling Harry tight against his chest. After their hearts calmed, he sent Harry off to breakfast. He took his time, arriving well after Harry. To his dismay, the coney had joined the Gryffindors for breakfast and was seated between the Weasley twins. Severus cast the Stinging Hex on the one who had his hand on the small of Harry’s back and resolved to slip both of them an acne-causing potion during class later that day. 

As the students left for their first classes, Severus pulled Harry aside. “You should not involve yourself with the Weasley twins.”

Harry pouted. “But we have plans!”

“I can only imagine,” Severus responded with a glower.

“We were going to set dung bombs off in the study hall after lunch, curse the lights in the first floor girls’ loo to go off whenever someone sits on the toilet, and sneak into the kitchens tonight!” Harry happily informed him.

“I see….” Severus answered, caught off guard by Harry’s open honesty. “Go back to your tasks and don’t tell them we had this conversation.”

“Okay Professor!”

Severus left for his first class. He ignored the disturbance from the girl’s loo and allowed them to set off the dung bombs. When the twins left the study hall laughing, he blocked their way with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Ten points each from Gryffindor.” He strode off, feeling quite pleased with himself.

That afternoon, while he taught Harry how to properly scrub the cauldrons, he gave him permission to associate with the Weasley twins.

“However, you must report to me everything they do before you engage in any of the behaviour they suggest,” Severus emphasized. “I don’t want you involved in anything dangerous.”

“I will, Professor,” promised Harry as he rinsed out the cauldron. 

Severus continued, “Don’t tell them that you’ve informed me of your plans. And don’t harass the house-elves when you visit the kitchens.”

“I won’t, Professor.” Harry smiled. After he finished the cauldrons, he scrubbed the floor of the potions lab cleaner than Severus had ever seen it before.

Later, as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, Harry suddenly grabbed Severus’s hand and pulled him towards a corridor. “I want to show you something, Professor.”

Severus quickly pulled his hand out of Harry’s. “Never do that in public,” he lectured sternly.

“Sorry,” Harry quietly responded. He led him towards a door Severus didn’t recognise and opened it, motioning for Severus to follow.

Severus followed through and found himself in a perfect replica of his bedroom. “What is this?” He stared around the room with astonished interest.

“It turns into whatever I want!” Harry explained as he quickly shut the door behind him, dropped to his knees, and then began to hurriedly undo the buttons on Severus’s trousers. “I can make your whole home appear but this is my favourite room.”

Severus placed his hand on Harry’s head to hold him in place. “Wait. I thought coneys couldn’t do magic.”

“The room’s magical, not me,” Harry explained as he deftly removed Severus’s manhood.

Severus released him. “Wasn’t this morning enough for you?” he asked incredulously as Harry took him into his mouth.

“I love sucking you….” Harry moaned before resuming.

They were both late for dinner where Harry joined the Slytherins, sitting by Draco. Severus spared Draco, but hexed all the other boys nearby. After dinner, Harry gave a discreet wave to Severus before leaving with the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore stopped by Severus’s rooms that evening for tea.

“While I’m delighted to see your concern for your young charge,” the Headmaster said warmly as he sipped his tea, “I’ll have to ask you to stop hexing the students.”

“Very well,” Severus agreed. He knew he’d have to eventually anyway. He couldn’t curse half the student body.

Harry returned after Dumbledore had left. “Does it count as harassment if I make faces but I don’t say or do anything?”

Severus silently handed him _Caring for Cauldrons_ and returned to grading papers. Harry took the book and retreated to the sofa where he soon became remarkably quiet. By the time Severus finished grading, Harry still hadn’t spoken or come to pester him for sex. Severus stepped over to find the coney completely passed out. He was sleeping in an awkward position, his head and upper right arm on the floor while the rest of his body remained on the couch. His ears were draped out before him on the carpet. 

Severus bent down and shook Harry awake.

“Wha-? Huh?” Harry muttered as he fell off the couch. He stared at the carpet as if he wasn’t sure what it was and then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“It’s time you went to bed,” Severus informed him.

“I want to stay with you,” he begged sleepily.

“Then stay with me,” Severus answered as he turned and left for the bedroom. 

Harry stumbled after him, stripping off his clothing. 

When Severus finally joined him in bed, Harry snuggled against him. 

“Goodnight, Professor,” Harry said with a yawn before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

As Severus watched Harry sleep, he had the feeling that this year would be unlike any other. 

[[There will be a sequel to this. Eventually. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it!]] 


End file.
